A Quirk of Anime Rewrite
by CrEaTeImAgInAtE
Summary: As an Otaku from the world we are from dies along side a pink haired girl, is reincarnated into the world of boku no hero academia or My hero Academia. Will he find the pink haired girl again and become a hero or will he stumble and fall towards the path of the vigilante. OP OC. IzukuxOchakox?, Ocxminaxmei
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, so this is the rewrite of 'A Quirk of Anime' im not going to bore you with he annoying chit chat of the A/N but let it be know that I honetly felt unsatisfied with the original, It lacked alot of things and i practically rushed through it, I will be using the original chapters for some parts but it will all be new. Well I rambled on long enough so Enjoy the new 'A Quirk of Anime'.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

The sun started to rise, the morning birds started chirping, waking up the city as they flew through the air toward the orange sunrise. The sun's light seeped through the curtain of the man's room, showing a fairly sized room, painted blue with a king bed in the bottom left, and a 5-drawer dresser on the top left of the room with a 43in TV on it. There was a door next to the dresser, on the right side of the room was a glass trophy case with miniture figures on it. The figure shifts, as if to ignore the mornings light. The room is now lighted to show the figures in the right side of the room of various anime including:

Dragonball Z

Highschool DxD

Cowboy beebop

Fairy Tail

Tokyo Ghoul

Naruto

Highschool of the Dead

Overlord

One Piece

The Seven Deadly sins

How not to summon a demon lord

and the recently, The rising of the Shield Hero and many more.

but most importantly, in that man's option, was his favorite collection, in the corner of his room, the posters on the walls, as well as his bed covers, was **My Hero Academia**.

As the man was rejected his sleep, he grudgingly pushed the covered off him to reveal onyx curly hair that would match **Izuku Midoriya's **without the Emerald green hightlights like the green-freckled teen does. The man also has brown skin akin to chocolate, it seemed to be smooth to the touch. The man was in his mid-twenties. The now black-curly man opened his eyes to reveal pristine ocean blue eyes. As the man tried to out of bed,he pushed his legs out from the sleepy prison and placed them on his solf carpet floor making the man feel tired again. The man placed his elbows on his knees and burried his head into his hands, groaning. After a while the man finally stands, showing his athletic figure, he walks towards the door. Twisting the knob the door gradually opens revealing a deeper blue hallway that lead to what seemed to be a bigger room, however there seemed to be a door halfway in the hallway. The man trugged towards the door in the middle of the hallway, occasionally leaning towards the wall. As he reached for the knob and opened it to reveal a neatly cleaned bathroom with a clean white sink and a pristine clear mirror with the toliet and bath next to eachother. The man, now more slightly woken up, walked towards the mirror and stared at himself and began to open one of the drawers to reveal a red toothbrush with black lines running along the sides with a blue tint. Next to the toothbrush was a unknown brand of toothpaste the young man bought a few days ago. The young man sighed knowing today was the deadline for the new game that was about to be released later in the month. The man splattered the toothpaste onto the toothbrush preparing for his morning day. While brushing the man thought about the day.

_'Man today is gonna suck!, We need to finish that bug and rewrite to boss code or the players won't be satisfied'_

As the man spitted out the dental cleaning product from his mouth, he cupped his hands and gathered water from the sink. He brought the handful of water from the sink towards his mouth and began to suck on the water until it filled his mouth. Giving his teeth a final wash, he spat out the now snow white liquid from his mouth. The man grabbed the towel and proceeded to dry off the wet area around his lips.

The man now finished with his dental hygine began to walk back to his bed chambers as to get dressed for the day. As the man entered his room and began to look around, he smiled as his eyes landed on his collection of **My Hero Academia**. The man shaked his head and headed towards the closet.

_'If only I could be reincarnated into that anime, I would be a hero to make people feel safe.'_

His smile quickly turned into a frown as he recounts numerous fanfictions of a certain ash haired blond being paired with a bobcut brunette.

_'I seriously don't see how they can be together! Like did she know what he put Izuku through! Honestly IzuOchako is better, Maybe Izumina, IzuTooru?'_

The man rummaged through his closet and picked out a cyan blue button up dress shirt to compliment his blue eyes, black slacks with a white outline, starting from the top of the side and going down towards the bottom, and black lofers that had a bright shine to them. As the man placed on his slacks, as he pulled up he tighted his belt so the slacks would stay up. As the man put on his cyan monkey shirt, he sighed again.

'_Why do I feel like Satou from Deathmarch? Wait... Where is my watch? WHAT TIME IS IT!'_

As the man rummaged through his room he found his **My Hero Academia **watch, the watch in question had a blue outline and a red interior. Above the red interior was the letters UA in white with the same blue as the outline. (_Look it up it is the one with the UA symbol on it) _As the man looked at rhe watch it showed 6:43 am. The man sighed as he needed to get to work at 8:45 am.

"Well," the man said looking up,"I feel like going to the mall since it right next to the company."

As the man grabbed his wallet, phone and airpods he walked out his room towards the larger room, showing it to be an empty living room and dining room. The man only walked past knowing that no one was waiting on him, but just before he got to the door he rushed back into his room, forgetting something important to him. As the man came back into the living room, he was holding a necklace of the Zodiac, Aquarius, The one thing his dead fiancé got him as gift before she was murdered. The man grabbed his keys and walked out the door but not without saying something.

"I'll be back you guys, and I'll be back my love." The man said as he slowly closed and locked the door. After locking the door the man made his way towards the driveway that was occupied by two cars, one was a pitch black 2009 Honda Accord and the other was a deep green 2007 Ford Mustang GT... the man couldn't look at, since it was his dead fiancé's car. Unlocking his car and taking a seat within the black vehical and slammed the door shut. Just as the man was about to start the car, he started crying and apologizing as this was the normal routine for him since his fiancé died.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, **Sarah**," The man sobbed, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

The man sat there crying for over 5 minutes until he couldn't cry no more. As the man looked down he saw that some of the tears soaked their way into his slacks, fortunatly they would dry before he got to the mall. He slowly breathed in and exhaled as he needed to move on... but that was impossible for him, there was no one better suited or anyone he loved more than her. After getting himself together he looked at the clock, the clock read 7:01 am. The man started the car as the vehical hummed to life. The man slowly drove out of the driveway as to not hit his decesed lover's car, as the man had successfully driven out of the driveway, he made his way down the road towards the mall, as the man hit the first red light he decided to turn on some music, as he rummaged through his play list he decided to just click the randomize button.

**~Play Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz~**

As the man started to drive again he started to nod his head to the beat of the music, trying to distract himself. Soon the man started to sing along with the music.

"**Am I wrong!**"

"**Wahooo**"

"**For thinking that we could be something for real!**"

"**Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things i can see**"

Soon the man was getting to into it and almost missed his turn until he saw the mall just up ahead. As the man quickly got into the turning lane and turned he saw a blond man behind him giving him the bird for no reason, Ignoring the random blond, the blue-eyed man continued driving until he reached his destination, as the man slowly pulled up towards the mall's parking lot. He looked out his window to see the mall before he went in. The mall was a crystal white 2-story building that housed many popular stores such as Gamestop, Victoria Secret, Build-a-bear, and so many more.

As the man got out of his vehical, he saw out the corner of his eye the SUV of the blond that gave him the bird earlier. As the Brown-skin man ignored the coincidence that the same person who flipped him off, is at the same mall as him. No way that blond was following him. As the man shut his door of his 2009 Honda Accord, he visabliy saw the blond staring at him through his SUV. The man sighed as the blond was being this petty over something as switching lanes. As the man walked towards the doors of the mall, he heard the slam of a door of a vehical, the man now suspicious of the blond, made his way through the self-opening doors and walked randomly through the crowds. The man looked at his watch as the time said 7:21. The man walked aimlessly through the mall, sometimes walking into a few stores to see if the blond was following him through every store the man entered. The man had enough of this...this... dumb bullshit, the man quickly gained his composure back as he calmy walked out the store towards the food court, surely the blond wouldn't do anything drastic there. As the man weaved his way through the crowd the man could hear people getting pushed out of the way from the way the man had just came. As the man saw the food court in view, he accidently bumbed into another person. As the man stumpled and landed backwards, he looked foward to see a young woman about the same age as the man. The woman had short messy pink hair and a pale slim, athletic figure, she wore a short black crop top full sleeve that had a rose above the left breast and roses that went all the way down the sleeves and hugged her curves nicely. She also wore black leggings that showed off her slim and powerful legs that she wore with a short black and red skirt. As the man stopped gawking at the pink-haired girl, he quickly got up and dusted himself off before giving the girl a hand back up. The girl pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled widely at the man.

"Thanks man!" The sweet voice of the woman punctured his heart. Her voice sounded like sweet honey to him. "But what's with the rush man? You seemed to keep looking back?"

Before the man could answer her question of his state, the blond finally pushed through the crowd and finally catched up to the man. The blond looked pissed and was seething with rage as if he was born like that.

"You... You who cut me off on the road!" The blond accused the man while he pointed his right index finger towards the man. The blond was foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. The man was confused as to know why the blond would go so far for something as minor as following traffic rules and just going where he needed to go.

The blond growled at the man and soon a circle was forming around the three. "Is that slutty Bitch with you too?!"

The pinked-haired woman took offence to. the blonds proclaim of calling her a slut and a bitch for no reason. "I ain't no slutty bitch, you goddamn roadkill," the woman soon got in front of the blue-eyed man and slapped his chest as she made her next statement,"and I don't kniw what he done but it certenly doesn't deserve you throwing a tantrum over it! Fucking pathetic!"

The man felt slighty happy that this woman was defending him for something so petty. On the otherhand the blond rushed towards the woman knife in- right hand and before anyone could do anything,he stabbed the woman in the gut. The woman felt a warm bubbly liquid make its way up her throat as she spat it out, she saw the liquid to be a crimson red. She knew what that liquid was, it was blood, as the blond pulled out the knife to go for another strike as the woman collapsed to the floor in the fetal position, holding her wound and coughing more blood, the man tackled him out of the way while he screamed.

"Someone help her and get the bleeding to stop, and call the police and an ambulance!" The man yelled on top of the blond, while he was trying to get the knife out of the blonds hand, but without the curly-haired man knowing, the blond reached into his left pocket with his left hand and pulled out a swichblade and raised his left hand above the other amd brought the blade down on the mans back. The man let out a painful grunt as the man slapped the blonds left arm, making the blond let go of the switchblade that was lodged in the man's back. Soon the blond kicked the man off him and ran the other way. As the man skidded to a stop, he realised the swichblade broke, leaving the blade inside him. The man tried to breath only to find that he felt a sharpful pain in his right side. The man started coughing and soon a familiar red liquid came out. The man ignoring the pain he was feeling asked out loud.

"The...young lady...is...is...she okay?" An old man slowly walked up to the bleeding man and crouched down to meet his eyes. The old man shook his head. "she...she won't make it. We called 911 but the ambulance won't make it in time." The man asked the people around him to drag him to the woman. At first they denied saying you wilk die but the man rebuttled saying he was already about to die and began crawling towards the woman before another male helped him up and walked him to the lady and placing him besides her.

"So... is... this what it...it feels like...to die?" the woman asked, tears forming in her eyes and blood pouring from her mouth, " I... I don't want to die yet... I... I wanted... I wanted a family... I wanted to have kids." At this point the woman was balling her eyes out as many people around started crying at the sweet, dead dream of the pink-haired woman.

The man grabbed her hand,"I...I'm sorry...sorry you got...involved in this," As the man felt his breathing slowed, he said one last thing...the one thing his fiancé told him," To feel nothing, is to be nothing. To feel something, is a chance...a chance to become anything." After this statement the man felt his final breath leave him as his blue eyes fell dull looking at the ceiling,his hand lost its grip on the woman next to him as he body fell still. The woman next to him soon faded after he did, crying, crying over the lost family she will never have.

As the man blinked several times trying to get his head over what just happend and now he is sitting in front of God. As the man pinched his left thigh to make sure he wasen't dreaming, he yelped in pain as the reality settled in, he died.

**And the new chapter is oooout my brooos**

**ima work on the next one but im completly satisified with how i did this chapter. well ttyl my homies.**


	2. Reincarnation

**So im not gonna do the whole answer the questions until chapter 3 or 4 so please just ask your questions and wait please thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Reincarnation

As the man sat down on the floor in a very strange room that could be questioned if it was a room. All around them was a white mist that went on endlessly and the only sign that someone lived here was the small patch of wood that was neatly arranged into a 10 by 10 hardwood floor with yellow floor mats and a small brown table that looked like it was from IKEA. On the table was a plate of fish-shaped cookies? Cake? Also on the table was a green cup with japanese word on it. The man took out his phone...wait... the man looked at his phone and wondered how did the phone come with him after he had just died, the man was beginning to question everything around him, The fish pasteries that was left on the table, the green cup with some kind of liquid the man had never seen before and the room he was in, was someone constantly smoking and forgot to open a window? The man began to wonder if anyone else was here with him so he called out to anyone who might be near to hear his voice.

"H-Hello? Anyone there? Is anyone else here?" The man asked and unbeknownst to him a figure walked out of the mist from behind him and made his presence known.

"Hm? What do we have here? A guest?" A olden voice said from behind the man. The man snapped his body a full 180 degrees to see the new person who had just entered the room. The man was in his late 50's with long snow white hair that was pulled and wrapped into a ponytail with two long strands of his hair framing his face. The snow-haired man also had a goatee that matched Robert Downey jr. goatee but his was a pastel white. The eyes of the old man were a light amethyst with speckles of deep purple as if someone dotted his eyes with two shades of purple. The man's facial features were smooth with small winkles around his eyes and around his mouth. Finally the Purple-eyed man wore a snow white tuxedo with golden buttons and a purple dress shirt underneeth with a lighter shade purple tie.

As the Blue-eyed man watched the Purple-eyed man shuffle to the other side of the table and and sat on the other yellow floor pillow, the man placed his hands on the table and looked straight at the Blue-eyed man in the face and started explaining his situation.

"Sorry to tell you, but you are dead." The white-haired man bluntly said without hesitation.

"Oh..." was the only thing the now deceased man could say, it's not like he died doing something stupid but he did something that was heroic and tried to save another life... but he ultimatly failed. "So what happens now?"

The Purple-eyed man gave him a soft smile, "Well it depends, I could send you anywhere you want, give you any power you want but **I **will set your limitations of your power so you won't be that Overpowered."

The blue-eyed man looked at him in shock... _who was this guy'_, the man thought, this man just casually said he will reincarnate him into another world with any power he wished. The man placed his hand on his chin as to think. Slowly the man began to gather what he wanted and what questions to ask. "May I ask some questions, if you don't mind?" the man asked politely as not to anger the man.

The other man gave him a slight nod as if to tell him to go ahead and ask any questions you want.

"Question 1: Are you God?" the man only asked this to see if the other will answer honestly and to see what will happen when he gets straight to the point.

The other man slowly grabbed his cup and took a heartful sip and slowly brought the beverage down and answered, "Yes, I am a God but not the God." The deity answered.

The man looked at the God in a puzzled manner that was unbefitting of him but quickly composed himself as he wanted to get his questions answered and where he want to go in order. "Will I lose my memories of my past life when I go to another world?" The man needed this question answered as he didn't want to lose his memories of his deceased fiancé or the pink-haired girl or even all the anime he watched, he rather just cease to exist than lose those memories.

"No, you won't lose your memories, but let's say you decide to go to a world that you know well, you will lose your memories and knowledge of said world and you won't get them back." God said as he reached for a fish pastery and munched on its head whilst the man was silently happy that he gets to keep his memories of his fiancé and the pink haired girl, but now for the real kicker... where to go, what world to choose... the man went back into his thinking position as to wonder which world to go to next. As the man thought he finally settled on his favorite anime... screw losing the memories of the world, but maybe his fiancé will be there, it was thier favorite anime, the man finally stood up and held three fingers towards God. "I have 3 requests, if you don't mind granting them."

God, mildly interested, decided to listen to his requests as to see where the purple-eyed man wanted and see this mans ambitions."Go ahead, I'll listen but I can't promise much else young man."

As the man nodded slightly he started to list of his requests,"My first request is that I would like to be reincarnated into the world of **My Hero Academia**." After he listed one of his request, God gave a very simple answer.

"That request can be easily granted as I see no problem reincarnating you into that world,but if you may continue and list off your next two requests." God said clearly as he wanted to watch his soap opera. As the man nodded his head as to not agitate the God, he listed of his other request.

"My second request is that my power or quirk as they call it, is that I can use the full power and the abilities of any anime I had watched before, you can put the limitors of my powers, And my final request is that I want to use my phone to watch all the anime I want... except **My Hero Academia** since I am going to lose my memories of that world I rather not know the future of the world i'm going to live in." As the purple-eyed man listed off his remaining two requests, God looked at him and nodded.

"Indeed those requests can also be accepted, as for the limitors... you will have to work your body to the very limit to handle the power, as such the power will also rely on your stamina and you will also share the exact same weaknesses they have." God said as he sipped the rest of his tea and set down his empty cup. "There is also one other weakness," God said as he stared the pman straight in the eyes,"When you use one of characters powers, whilst using the power or until the time limit is up, you will gain their parts or even their entire personality as well. As for your phone, when you awaken your power at the age of four, I will transport it to you. Knowing this do you still accept these conditions?" God asked as this was the last conversation these two will have for a while. The man, without hesitation nodded as he gladly accepted these conditions. God got up from his position and waved his hand in front of the male. As soon as God waved his hand, the man started to glow a light shade of blue, as the blue-eyed man started to dissipate from the bottom as his legs started to disappear. God smiled as the young man disappeared in a sparkle of blue. A while after the young man disappeared, God looked up to the misty sky and wondered how far that man will go, and what would he do when he found out that both his fiancé and that pink-haired girl were both reincarnated into the same world. The shear excitment only grew as the God snapped his fingers and a TV appeared in the corner of the room, God magically created a remote with the flick of his wrist and turned the electronic device on.

**In the My Hero Academia universe**

Down on the planet earth of the 22nd century, Ever since that first magic child was born almost two-hundred years ago, people throughout the world have developed incredible powers and abilities once only seen in Science fiction, comic books and anime. Such abilities, the scientist called Quirks, are developed around the age of four. Most are rather passive, but a lucky few are gifted with a Quirk of incredible power. From manipulating and controling the elements around them, to overwhelming power and strength, to affecting the minds of those near, the possibilities of Quirks are literally endless.

On July 15th two babies were born in a hospital, one infant had black curly hair with green highlights. His eyes sparkled an emerald green and his face adored four symetrical freckles in the shape of a diamond. This baby's mother held her child comfortly. The woman in question had deep forest, green slick hair with green eyes and had a slim figure. The woman had a beautiful face that would put most woman to shame. This woman's name was **Inko Midoriya**. Next to Inko was another woman holding a baby as well. This woman had brown chocolate skin the somehow shined under the light. She had long, midnight black curly hair that reached the center of her back. Her eyes were a shimmering silver as if they had seen many things in her years. The woman was fit, fit enough to be an athlete, while she was also slim enough to be a model. She had a button nose, and barely any winkles despite being in her late 30's. This woman's name was **Kaguya Bunkatsu**. Kaguya was holding a choclate skin baby boy, just like its mothers, and his eyes were an ocean blue, the baby had small onyx curly hair just like the one next to it but without the green highlights. As both mothers held their kid, they both gave a small smile to eachother. They both went into labor together and they shared a bond that almost never happens. As Kaguya turned to Inko, she started to ask Inko questions.

"So," Kaguya said as Inko turned to her, What are you going to name him?" Kaguya questioned as Inko gave a soft smile.

"**Izuku**," Inko said, "This is my baby boy, Izuku Midoriya. My sweet baby boy." Inko shead a tear as she named her child.

"That's a good name, Izuku Midoriya kinda rolls of the tongue there." Kaguya chuckled as Inko gave her a puzzled look but soon joined her new friend in the little humor. At this moment Inko decided to as Kaguya the same question.

"What about your son? What are you planning to name him?" Inko asked as she craddled Izuku. Kaguya slowly looked at her son and back at Inko and grinned before answering her friends question.

"Tenshi AJ Bunkatsu, I've always said if I have a kid, they would be an angel." Kaguya saidas she poked her sons belly that made him form a little smile and then let out a giggle. "Inko," Kaguya continued as Inko looked at her,"I hope that both our kids become fast friends, as such I would like you to be Tenshi's godmother and I will be Izuku's godmother." Kaguya offered.

Inko looked at Kaguya like she was crazy but these woman both went into labor around the same time and bonded over giving birth. Inko nodded towards her friend as they both agreed to look after eachothers kid if something happend to one of them.

And so began one of the strongest relationships between both woman and for both of their children as well.

**~Fast forwards Four Years~**

As most kids wished to have a superhuman and flashy Quirk, _fitted, _for the hero work force, all children wished to become heroes even if they had weak quirks.

However, no other child wished to become a hero other than **Izuku Midoriya**. Izuku always wanted to become a hero after he watched the Number One Hero, All Might's, Debut. Even his godbrother, Tenshi, wished to become a hero for the sake of protecting the people, but mostly for Izuku's sake. But sometimes life isn't fair for some as they sometimes don't gain what other do.

"Oi! So you really are a worthless Deku!" Came a small voice from across the kindergarden room, as Izuku flinched and looked acrossed the room, he saw a small ashy haired blond, whos hair looked like a pomeranian and a explosion had a child. The ashy blond also had crimson red eyes that shined like rubies under the light, this boys name was **Katsuki Bakugou**, Bakugou grinned as he walked towards the greenette, he was accompanied by two other kids joining him. One of the kids was a cubby kid whos quirk was **[Bat Wings]**. The other kid was skinny, like malnutrition skinny, and his quirk was **[Elongated Fingers]**.

As the boys got closer, Izuku started to shake like a leaf as this was a routine for them. Everyday these kids would proclaim themselfs to be the brave heroes and Izuku was the notorious villain, and the only reason they would say that they were playing 'Heroes and Villains' is to only beat the green cinnimon roll for deaming of being a hero, just like All Might, despite being **Quirkless**.

"Still trying to believe you can become a hero? You're are a worthless Deku!" Bakugou stated as he looked down at Izuku for being Quirkless. The greenette quivered as he knew what Katsuki was doing, shooting down his dreams like he does everyday.

"I-it doesn't matter K-Kacchan, I-I a-a-always wanted to become a hero to save people!" As Izuku said he stood up in a traditional fighting stance, Legs wide apart and hands balled up and to his face. Izuku knew that they were going to attack him and say it was 'Heroes vs Villains'. He also knew that the teachers weren't going to do anything about it as they always praised Katsuki for having such a powerful Quirk, they knew he was destined to be a hero and as such didn't want to ruin his so-called 'Perfect Record'. As the trio prepared to attack, another voice interuppted them.

"Yo Izu! Guess what! Guess what!" A small curly onyx haired kid said, as he ran across the room at highspeeds. As the boy ran to Izuku, pushing everyone that was in his way, he skidded to a stop inbetween Izuku and Katsuki, his shoes made an indention as he completely stopped. As the boy looked up, his ocean blue eyes meet vibrant emerald green. "I got my Quirk! Izu! I! Got! My! Quirk!" Tenshi said as large white dragon wings appeared from his back with four translucent blue feathers on each side that let off tiny balls of energy as they came out.

"Woah! Tenni, what does it do?!" the cinnonmin roll said magically summoning a notebook and pen out of thin air.

"It lets me fly really, really fast! I can also take half of the power of anyone I touch and add it to myself but I would have to release the extra energy that my body cant handle through my wings! Though I have a time limit and it also uses up my stamina and my personality...changes... a bit when I... use it, b-but the doctors said the personality change will happen when I get older." Tenshi explained as he put his right index finger to his lip. As both boys were chatting up a storm ignoring the other three kids, Katsuki was outright pissed, he was being ignored, he was interuppted, he blew up right there.

As the boys kept chatting, they started hearing a popping sound like popcorn in the microwave. The two chatter boxes stopped talking to find the source of the little popcorn maker only to find them looking at a really pissed Katsuki. Katsuki's eyes were full of malice and his mouth formed a snarl but surprisingly he didn't grinded his teeth. The source of the popped noises came from Katuki's hands as little explosions were emminating of his hands.

**[Katsuki Bakugou: Quirk:Explosion: Hes sweat is similar to nitroglycerin and can detenate his sweat to make explosions.]**

"DEKUUU!" Katsuki screamed as he ran towards Izuku and Tenshi with his hands burning red. Izuku raised his hands to cover his face as he knew that no one was going to stop him, or so he thought, what he didn't expect was Tenshi running straight at Katsuki. As Katsuki was prepared to throw a right hooked punch with the addition of his Explosion Quirk, Tenshi ducked under it and the explosion hit the kindergarden table, which alerted the teacher to look up from his book, which was convinently a book about Quirk Laws. When Tenshi ducked under Katsuki's explosive hook, he pushed Katsuki back a few feet with his right hand. Katsuki was livid now, he was pushed back by someone who was beneath him, Someone with a minor quirk was standing up against him. Katsuki let out a feral roar as he charged at Tenshi, but he suddenly felt a wave of weakness as he fell to his hands and knees.

"W-w-what the h-hell!" Katsuki mumbled out as he tried to get off his hands and knees to his feet but failing, as he fell on his butt and hands when he fell again.

"That's my quirk Bakugou," Tenshi said as he walked towards the down Katsuki. To Katsuki each step was a challenge as he faced many older kid and still came out on top due to his powerful quirk, but yet Tenshi had Katsuki half weak as all he did was push him and sapped out his strength with a single touch, but most importantly he was looking down on him. "Each time I touch you or you touch me, I can take half of your strength, so if I was you," He continued as he finally stepped in front of Katsuki with a bored look on his face, "I'd give up."

At this point the Teacher had to step in as he knew of Katsuki's quirk and temper and wanted him to become a hero too, just like everyone else who inflated Katsuki's ego. As the teacher helped Katsuki up, Katsuki looked at Tenshi with malice as Tenshi marked his perfection with his Quirk. Katsuki wouldn't forget this, he knew that he had to get rid of Tenshi and Deku, for they ruined his perfection, he glared more intensely at Tenshi before shaking off the teacher and walked out the class with his goons. Tenshi sighed before looking back at Izuku, who stood there dumbfounded as his bestfriend stood up to his former friend. But one question was on Izuku's mind...Why would he save a **Quirkless** reget like him.

"Izu... what's wrong?" Tenshi asked with worry in his eyes as he had been waving his left hand infront of Izuku for awhile. Izuku slowly shaked his head as to tell Tenshi that everything is all right but before Tenshi could do anything else Izuku asked him what was on his mind.

"W-Why?" Izuku stared with nervous studder. As Tenshi looked back at his friend with a confused look, wondering what he was talking about, Izuku continued, "Why did you protect me?"

This time Tenshi fully turned around to face Izuku. A pregnant pause stood before them until Tenshi walked towards Izuku with a smile on his face, but unlike Katsuki, Tenshi didn't know that Izuku was quirkless. "'Cause you're my friend Izu, no matter what!" Tenshi said with his arms crossed and nodded to himself as if he praised himself, but Izuku wasn't satified.

"But I'm **Quirkless** Tenni!" Izuku spilled his tears as he fell to his knees and forced his hands to his face as to cover up his tears. Tenshi stood there with a blank face before he kneeled down and placed his small hand on Izuku's shoulder, thus cause the crying boy to look up towards Tenshi,with said boy smiling.

"Izu, like I said, No Matter What! I believe that you can be a hero, no matter what anyone else says, I believe in you!" Tenshi said with determination, "So, We will be heroes together!"

Izuku broke, he let all the tears spilled as he hugged Tenshi, no one belived that he could be a hero, not even his mother and all she did was say 'I'm sorry Izuku' over and over, but Tenshi believed in him and his wish. Soon the waterworks were done and Tenshi was soaked but he was still smiling as the both got bacl up on their feet, class was over and they both began to walk home, but unfortunately life had other plans, because as they walked the street back to their respectived homes, they heard a cry. Both future heroes looked at eachother before they both ran towards the cry for help. As they ran they started to discuss the possibilities of what was happening.

"So... what do you think is... happening?" Izuku said between breathes as running was not his strong suit.

"Dunno," Tenshi deadpanned as Izuku stummpled before catching up with him,"You're the smart one between us. But the voice came from around this corner.

When both boys turned around the corner, they were shocked when they found Katsuki and his goons in the park bullying a pink-skinned girl and another girl who had brown hair and two bangs framing her face. The pink-skinned girl was on the ground, possibly pushed by Katsuki, while he and his goons were spouting mean names towards both of the girls. This didn't sit well with Izuku or Tenshi as they both ran inbetween them preparing themself for what would happen next.

"S-Stop it K-K-Kachhan, they are girls!" Izuku yelled as he got into a fighting stance. The girls looked up towards the little greenette before another boy made himself known.

"Izu is right, Katsuki, for someone who wants to be a hero so bad more act like more like villain." The ocean-eyed boy said with scowl on his face.

That comment made Katsuki grow a tick mark on his forehead. He a Villain! Impossible! He was proving his power by teaching others their place, which is beneath his feet, like the pebbles they are. Katsuki exploded with rage.

"I AM A HERO DAMMIT!" Katsuki screamed at them. He was going to prove that he was a hero for that is what people have told him.

"Pfft," Tenshi held back his laughter as what Katsuki said was more of a hipicritical as heroes don't break the law. "You want to be a hero but yet you threaten others, Use your Quirk on others without a heroes license or even a heroes permission to use it, so tell me Katsuki," Tenshi said as he glared at Katsuki and his goons, "Does that _sound_ heroic to any of you?! Just because you have a powerful Quirk doesn't mean you can use it on others!"

Katsuki went from pure anger to something that was above human emotions of rage as he let out inhuman roar and charged towards both Tenshi and Izuku without any tactic or plan, Katsuki goons soon join him as they all charged towards the four kids, however just like last time, Tenshi also charged towards them with his wings out fully. As the children got closer to eachother, Tenshi decided to speed up to slam all three of them, knocking all of them back as both of the goons hitted their heads against the tree, knocking them out, Katsuki however used his explosions to balance himself out that made his body land more smoothly against the ground. As Katsuki looked up he saw Tenshi zooming towards him and then he vanished. As everyone looked around to find where Tenshi went, suddenly Katsuki flew to his left and hit and breaking the tree in half, knocking him out, as Tenshi suddenly reappered in a spartan kicking position. As the girls and Izuku smiled brightly at Tenshi, for he protected him and defeated the bullies in a quick and efficent matter, he suddenly fell to the ground covered in sweat and unconcious.

**Tadaaaaaa okay so im gonna start chapter 3 tomorrow so get all ya questions ready for i am goin to answer them. Until next time ttly.**


	3. The Truth

**So now answering the comments next chapter... lets see... ah ha here we go!**

Chapter 3: The Truth

Darkness...Darkness everywhere... that is all what Tenshi saw after the brawl with Katsuki and he goons. Tenshi floated through the darkness and no matter which way he turned his head or how hard he focused on a single spot, all he saw was pitch black. He thought that he had died from over using his quirk and the tears welled up as that was the last thing he wanted or wished to happen to himself.

_'Am... Am I dead?' _Tenshi thought as the clear liquid welled up and fall down his small face. _'I don't want to die! Mommy and daddy would be sad! I don't want to make them cry! I want to wake up!' _and like that an older voice called out to him, letting him know that he wasn't alone in the darkness.

"Calm down kid... you ain't dead yet, only unconsious." The older voice said throughout the darkness. Tenshi somehow felt more at ease, but still warry as he didn't know who the voice is, it didn't sounded like his father, but non the less the little boy had questions.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? Where are you?" Tenshi questioned rapidly as he was still on edge but not scared as he was before. As Tenshi kept looking around for an answer to his questions, the other voice somehow felt overwelmed at the other boy and tried to figure out how to properly introduce himself to him as such the voice remained quiet, not answering the boys questions. As the voice stayed quiet, The blue-eyed boy panicked, fearing that he was once alone again, floating in the endless darkness with no one to talk to or even hear him. The young boy felt the tears coming up again and his nose about to run before a spark a white engulfed the darkness. Tenshi raised his arms and shielded his eyes from the bright, white light. As the light shined brighter, the boy closed his eyes even tighter until he saw no light penitrate his eyes. Without the boys knowing, the light died out leaving a medium sized room. The walls pure white and the floor was hardwood with two black couches and a brown coffee table in the middle of the room and a black 63 in smart Tv hanging on the middle of the wall. Tenshi, now standing behind the left couch, with his eyes still closed and his arms still raised, on the other side of the room, behind the right couch, an accumulation of light particles began to come together to form a person. That person had brown skin, lighter than Tenshi but only by alittle, The man happened to be in his mid-twenties but looked to be younger than twenty. He had Onyx curly hair that covered his eyes alittle and beyond the curls of darkness, were blue eyes that pierced through out the room until they landed on Tenshi. When the man got up,the light particles circled around him, making his clothes. When the particles dissapated the man was wearing pitch black pants that had two belt-looking things at the bottom of his right leg and an additional one on his right thigh. On the left side he had only one belt on the bottom of his left side and a black cloak that went down to his knee_ (Devil Fashion Rock Steampunk Pants)_. His top consisted of a Black Tailcoat jacket, where the tails went down to the back of his knees. On the sleeves of the coat were three horizontal silver lines that circled his wrists and on the shoulders of the coat was a large line of silver. When the man was fully clothed, he called to the boy.

"You can open your eyes boy," The man said. As Tenshi relunctently opened his eyes, he wasn't surrounded in the darkness but a normal room. As he lowered his arms to feel the couch, feeling it was all a dream, he felt the couches texture and smoothness. As Tenshi slowly looked around the room, his eyes landed on the man on the other side of the room. The man gave a slight wave as he walked around his side of the couch and took a seat. Tenshi was still confused as to what happend and where was he and who was that man.

"Take a seat, any questions you have will be answered when you do." The man said. Knowing this was the only way of getting answers from someone that was willing to give them, Tenshi slowly went around the couch and took a seat on his couch. Tenshi wasn't hesitent to get straight to the point as he needed answers.

"Who are you?" Tenshi started as the man was appalled at the boys straight fowardness. The man gave a small smile before kicking his feet up to lay on the coffee table and leaning back more.

"Well... I am you, but...not you?" The man said confused as he tilted his head to the right a bit. Tenshi looked at the man with confusion as the man didn't even know who he was. As the man thought a bit more he looked Tenshi in the eyes and gave a more clearer answer. "I am your past life as well as your Quirk, to put it simply, **you **are **my **reincarnation with **my power**."

This made Tenshi freeze, this man was his past life and his quirk, that didn't make any sense. Quirks appeared a long time ago and their was never a Quirk that was a reincarnation of someone, right? There was no possible way, this was probably all just a dream. Shaking his head Tenshi looked staright at the man, almost glaring. The man onky looked laxed as if he didn't care what the boy thought.

"If you really are my Quirk, then explain what my Quirk is?! What is your name?!" Tenshi demanded as he stitched his fingers together and tilted forward a little. Tenshi was getting aggitated a little as none of his questions were directly answered. The man sighed as he knew he wasn't going to be able to prolong this as he originally planned. The man gave a more serious look as he was fully prepared.

"Call me Animania or Animus, I really don't care which," The now named Animus said with a wave of his hand and his eyes looking at the left corner, "Your Quirk, is basically the power of anime of my world, which is where your wings came from. That reminds me." Aninus said removing his legs off the table. "I'm going to give you access to a few different characters from different anime i've watched. You won't fully have a complete grasp on it but you can still use them but at a weaker level. You should get the hang of using them completely in about three to four years."

The man took a deep breathe as he lifted up his left arm towards Tenshi and took his right and placed it on his head. What he said next scared the shit out of Tenshi.

"Tap: Broadcast."

A purple colored beam shoot from the man's left hand and towards Tenshi's head. The young boy raised his arms infront of his head in a defensive position hoping to block the beam from making contact with his head but unfortunatly the beam went through his defensive arms and make contact with his head. However instead of killing the young kid, it went through his head and began to send many images of other people. Soon the boy began to scream and press his hands against his head as his eyes darted all around the room as he didn't regonize this people that were appearing him his mind. Soon the names of these people began to appear in his mind.

**Vali** **Lucifer**

The image in Tenshi mind showed him a handsome 5 foot 6 in young man with light silver hair and beautiful hazel eyes and a small smug smile. He was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

Soon the image began to fade away but not forgotten as it left a imprint in Tenshi's mind. Soon another image took it's place

**Naofumi** **Iwatani**

An image of a 20-year-old young man with a slim build, fairly sharp features and black hair which spikes in all directions. He has a permanent scowl on his face. The Armor had a fluffy wool portion around the his neck and on the sides of his legs, while on the chest area is a metal plate. He was wearing forest green pants and somekind of leather armor that had silver chains that connected the chest piece to the little pieces of leather armor on his elbows.

And again the image began to fade and another took its place. Tenshi head began to feel like it was about to explode.

"Only three more to go young one and then we can stop." The man said but to Tenshi the voice sounded distorted and more demonic.

**Kei** **Nagai**

An image of Kei, shows him as a young man with a thin stature, He has short black hair as well as pale skin. He has thin black eyebrows, his eyes are a dark red color.His hair seemed short and spiky.He was wearing a white shirt with plain black trousers.

As the memory faded, Tenshi was full of sweat that soaked his clothing, even though he was unconsious and didn't know where he was, he was dripping in sweat. However, he wasn't about to give up just yet.

**Jyugo**

Jyugo's hair is black with red tips on the sides and his eye color being heterochromia. One violet and the other green. A number 15 in bold was on his right cheek, He was wearing a traditional white inmates' jumpsuit with black stripes, which had tears at the neck, sleeves and legs. Around his neck, wrists and ankles are identical thick, black shackles with no lock or chains.

"Last one and then we are done." Animus said calmly, sending the final image to the boy.

**Gajeel**** Redfox**

The last image showed a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, that was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and had no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs were on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right arm being covered in scars. He had unusually sharp canine teeth. The man was wearing a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reached down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands.

As soon as the last image faded from Tenshi's mind, the boy fell off the now sweat soaked couch and onto the hardwood floor. Out of nowhere Tenshi shook vigerously, his body jerking randomly. Animus quickly got off the couch and rushed to the young boy. When Animus was infront of the boy. He kneeled down and picked the shaking boy bridal style and soon the boy was glitching, his body vanishing randomly, the boy was barly able to muster the words he wanted to say.

"Wh-At Hap-Pen-Nin-G! A-Nim-Us!" The glitched boy managed to say. Animus gave a small smile to reassure the boy. However to Tenshi it looked like he was smiling sinisterly.

"You are waking up, forcefully I might add," Animus said worryingly as the room was suddenly breaking down, "When you wake up, I'll explain more about the people you saw, but don't tell anyone else Tenshi! You must not let them know the truth!"

Soon the room was almost completely gone save for some pieces of hardwood that clinged to the floor until it was picked off by the darkness. Animus looked around to see how much time was left until Tenshi woke up, sadly it wasn't much time. As Tenshi was almost gone, Animus had one last thing to say before he left, as Animus feared that this will be the last company he will have face to face for awhile.

"Find **my ****fiancé** Tenshi! **M-**" before Tenshi's eyes suddenely shot open and stared a a snow white wall with it having a few peppered black spots. Tenshi slowly closed his eyes and reopened them as if to see if he was still dreaming. Tenshi suddenly got an idea to see if what all that happen was really a dream.

_'Animus?' _Tenshi called out within his mind. Tenshi expected no answer but suddenly Animus replied back rather quickly.

_'Yes' _Animus replied back with a hit of excitement.

_'So all that was real?' _Tenshi asked.

_'Yup~' _Animus said with a 'pop' at the end of his reply. _'Focus on recovery right now Tenshi, talk to me when you are ready and fully healed' _and just like that Animus' voice disappeared from Tenshi's head but not gone.

As Tenshi was left alone in his head, he started to wonder where he was. As he turned his head to his left he saw Izuku and Izuku's mom sleeping in a chair together. Next to them was his mom sleeping as well. As Tenshi placed his hands next to him he felt something soft, bedlike as well as wet, as he fully realized where he was, the boy looked down to see that he had completely sweated through the bed. Tenshi suddenly looked closer at the wet sheets to realize that he was in the hospital. Tenshi straighted himself up and slowly eyed everything in his hospital room.

_'Mom, Izu, momdoriya, me, Tv, and my clothes on the table next to me, Window across the room, and a bathroom next to mom. Where is the remote to the Tv then?' _Tenshi said to himself as he continued to look around until his eyes fell on his mom's lap. Tenshi ripped the covers off of him to free his little legs. The boy hopped of the hospial bed and onto the cold floor, as the boy slowly made his was towards the bathroom. The little boy reached for the door knob and opened it ever so slowly not knowing that the lights were on. The door made a creaking sound when the door was almost fully opened, forcing Tenshi to stop and look at his mother who was still sleeping. Tenshi slipped throught the small crack and into the bathroom. It was a normal bathroom, tub, sink, cabinets, a pink-skinned girl and the brunette girl on the toilet... wait what? Tenshi did a double take as he closed his eyes and counted to three, believing that the girl was a figment of his imagination.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Annnd the girls are still there...Why were they just standing on the toliet? The brunette girl felt a angry blush run across her face whilst the pink-skinned girl smiled brightly. Out of nowhere, Tenshi slowly walked out the door and closed it. He tugged at his mothers sleeping body pants, everytime he tugged, his mother would slowly slightly move her arms or legs, on the seventh tug, Tenshi's mothers eyes fluttered open.

Kaguya's eyes immediately shoot towards the hospital bed and then to the thing tugging on her leg. When she looked at the latter she found herself looking at her son soaked, like he was thrown into the ocean, immediately she started crying. She hugged her sweat soaked son as she cried. Soon even after he knew he was okay and wasn't in any danger he started to cry as well and hugged her back. After a minute or so they stopped crying and let go of each other. Kaguya looked awful but still beautiful, the only thing that looked wierd was the sweat on her shirt.

"Mom... I'm sorry..." Tenshi started with a clenched fist. His mother looked at him with her eyes raised. "Katsuki was bullying Izu and then two girls, I couldn't just watch him do that!" Tenshi felt more tears welling up as he looked at Izuku. He shaked his head ad he remembered why he woke his mom up. "Mom, Who are the girls in the bathroom?"

Kaguya looked confused until she looked in the bathroom to see the two girls in question peeking through the cracks. Smiling she simply called out to them.

"It's alright girls, you can come out," Kaguya started before the door creaked open wider revealing the two little girls. Now getting a closer look at the girls, he see that the pink-skinned girl had black sclera and bright yellow Irises, and two little yellow horns that protruded from the top of her head. She wore a dirty pink shirt, probably because Katsuki pushed her, that had the english words **Acid **and regular blue pants.

"Hi! My name is Mina, **Mina Ashido**! Nice to meet 'cha" The now named Mina said, striking a victory pose for some reason with her eyes closed and smiling brightly. Tenshi looked towards the brunette haired girl who was smiling, but not as brightly as Mina though.

"M-My name is **Ochako Uraraka**, nice to meet you." Ochako said with a bow. Ochako was more mannered and nervous than Mina who was casual with everything. As both of the girls introduced themselfs, Tenshi found it rude to ask for their names first instead of introducing himself first. He felt a nervous blush that ran across his face in a split second. Tenshi quickly bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I was being rude! I asked your names instead of indroducing myself first," Tenshi bowed at a 90 degree angle, "My n-name is Tenshi Aj Bunkatsu, nice to meet you!" Tenshi felt like he was going to turn from his choclate brown to crimson red from the embaressment. He started to hear one of the girls giggling, as Tenshi raised his head he saw that Ochako was covering her mouth with both of her hands and Mina, well, Mina was straight up laughing.

"It's alright!" Mina said as she walked closed to Tenshi and placed her hands on his cheeks, "You did save us after all so," Mina stepped back and bowed as well as Ochako.

"Thank you for saving us!" both of thr gurls said in unison. Tenshi held back the urge to chuckle as he simply smiled and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help!" Tenshi thought as he felt something warm bubbling up inside of him. He placed his right hand towards his chest as he felt most of the warmth eminatting from there. Tenshi smiled even brighter as he only thought one thing.

_'If helping people makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I wouldn't mind doing this at all, It makes me... Really Happy!'_

**Annnnnd done with this chapter... My work is killing me... I finally got some days off so ill be working on the chapters even more. So Ttyl you guys and if you have suggestions please leave them in the comments below.**


	4. Skills

**All right finally for the commet reviews.**

**Haro664: Nope but who knows**

**Sonic: Thx man**

**TheGuyThatDidThatThing: I fill pumped now man! Thanks for the motivation**

**FuckTartarus: Is it a competition?**

**Ericsofly2: Thx**

**Leave more comments and ill reply when i can when a new chapter is posted.**

Chapter 4: Skills

When Tenshi, Mina, Izuku, and Ochako got out of the hospital, they all decided to visit eachother atleast once a week or have sleepover all together. Izuku studdered the entire time he was with Ochako, his face beet red. Tenshi and Mina smiled as they knew that Izuku had 'fallen' for sweet, mochi-loving Ochako, they could just tell. Even Ochako had a faint blush while she was with Izuku but neither of them had any idea that Izuku was quirkless, but Tenshi doubted it would change anything between them. As they walked with Kaguya and Inko(Still skinny and beautiful) Mina decided to ask Izuku and Tenshi what their Quirks were. Izuku was stiffined as he didn't want to loose his friends that he just made, Tenshi saw this and decided to take the lead in answering Mina's question.

"My Quirk is Divine Dividing, I can divide the strength of anyone I make physical contact with and add it to my physical capibilities, though it relies on my stamina to hold the power and physical body to hold the stolen power. Also... my personality would change the longer I use it...but it shouldn't show until I grow up." Tenshi said as he put a finger to his lower lip. "I look up to Izuku for his tenacity on being a hero just to help people no matter what." That made Izuku smile and nodded towards Tenshi.

_'Now Izu are you going to tell them'_ Tenshi thought as he was concerened for Izuku since he was always afraid that people will abandon him for being Quirkless.

Izuku took a deep breathe as he mentally readied themself for the belittlement and bullying that will happen when he told them about his quirkless status. Inko and Kaguya were both waiting as well, but Kaguya, much like her son, knew that Mina and Ochako wouldn't care if he was quirkless. As Izuku exhaled slowly he was prepared.

"I-I...I'm Q-Quirkless actually... but I want to be a hero that saves people...even if I have to be the first Quirkless one." Izuku said as he lowered his head as he readied himself for the mean words bit instead he got a hug from Ochako, it wasn't a pity hug like everyone else gave him, it was a true genuine hug. Izuku and Inko were suprised as most people would tell him to give up, but Ochako said something different.

"I believe that you can do it! So lets call you **Dekiru** as you never gave up." Ochako declared as both Tenshi and Mina gave them two thumbs up, supporting Izuku's dream. Izuku was left speechless as his friends **believed **in him when everyone else gave up on him, even his mother gave up on him, he felt something break inside him, **D****espair**, and something rise in its place,** Hope**. Izuku eyes welled up with tears as he finally found people who believes in his dream. As the kids had a group hug, Inko herself felt like she failed as a mother and started to belittle herself for giving up on Izuku.

"I-I'm the worse mother... I gave up on my baby boy's dream because he didn't havw something other kids have... I'm awful." Inko started to cry as she defestated her own child because she wamted to protect him but did the reverse instead. Kaguya placed a hand on Inko's shoulder.

"It's okay, any mother wants to make sure their child is safe," Kaguya started before looking at the four kids planning on their training regime. "But now it's time to support Izuku's dream of becoming a hero and help him through it." She gave Inko a small smile to reassure Inko that this was Izuku's dream and maybe she should help him.

Inko looked away from Kaguya and towards the four kids who were now jumping around in circles holding hands and laughing. They were acting like true **friends**, Inko smiled and nodded as she understood that she needed to support Izuku and help him, as well as apologize for destroying his dream. As they kept moving towards their respectived homes, Ochako and Mina splitted off when they got to a cross way but not before exchanging numbers so they will always keep on contact. As both parents kept walking, Tenshi and Izuku trailed behind chatting about heroes.

"What are you talking about Tenshi, Ms. Joke would be able to defeat Manual, as she will need is to get close and BOOM! he's laughing and immobilized!" Izuku stated as he was sure that Ms. Joke would win in a fight between her and Manual. Tenshi shaked his head as he disagreed with his friends statement.

"Manual would win as he would be able to keep her at bay with his Hydrokinesis Quirk as Ms. Joke won't be able to move if he was able to get water near him...but that would be hard and it would cause property... damage..." Tenshi trailed off as he lowered his head in defeat, Izuku would always win this game and sometimes Tenshi wondered if Quirk Analysis was his Quirk.

As the two came to the stop that seperated them, they gave each other a goodbye hug and said that they will see eachother tomorrow, but in the back of Tenshi's mind, Animus was watching an Anime that was fairly new to him as he only watched it once and he kinds skipped through it as well as doing some kind of paperwork that he was piling onto the coffee table, but now that he had infinate time within Tenshi's head, he might as well watch it fully. The anime in question was 'Orange'. In his past life Animus never really understood what was happening in this specific anime but now that he had time he dexided to figure out what it was about. As Animus watched his anime, his host Tenshi, was walking up the driveway of his house. His house was a simple one-story house with three bedrooms and two baths, luckily since he was an only child he had his own bath as well but his mom always said to not stay in to long. Tenshi always felt sorry for his mom, since his dad died in a Villain attack a year after his birth, his mom has always been afraid to date anyone else in fear of losing them. Hell, Best Jeanist even took a liking to his mother and Tenshi asked her repeatedly when will she let herself date again. She repeatedly said that she would when she finds the right guy, but thaf day never really came since she was always still afraid.

When night fell, Tenshi laid in bed, his room was a fairly normal a bed, a desk and a laptop computer, and some books on a bookself. Tenshi had it as plain as he could get it to be. Tenshi turned to this right side and closed his eyes, tomorrow Mina, Ochako and Izuku will come over and they would hangout until lunchtime and they will eat together. The blue-eyed boy yawned as his eyes felt more heavier and his legs were feeling lighter. His body felt warm and sunk into the bed, He placed his arms in a position so he can rest his tired head on them. He let out another yawn before succumbing to the lost realm that was known as sleeping. As Tenshi slept a figure crept out from the shadows and stepped into the moonlight to reveal a figure about Eight feet tall male and was made of pure crimson darkness. The figure had blood redish-black curly hair and unlike Tenshi and Animus onyx curly hair, the figure's hair felt like it was made of the darkest evil. He had piercing crimson eyes that held madness and pure hatred itself, He wore the same outfit that Animus wore but except it was stained ruby blood red. The figure crept a smile as he knew what and who he was, He was the other half of Animus, he was Animus Eclipse. The figure sickly licked his lips as he liked that name, he will be Eclipse. The figure slowly walked up to Tenshi and stared down at the sleeping four year old. Eclipse attempted to touch the sleeping child until snow white chains came out of know where and prevented Eclipse from moving. Eclipse tried to force his way towards the boy, the chains got tighter. Giving up on his endeavor and clicking his tongue, he released the though of attempting to touch the boy. Sighing the figure seemingly melted into the shadows and merged with the shadow of the boy since that is where he was born. Eclipse couldn't enter the boys mind but can reside in the boy's shadow. The figure wanted to force Tenshi's power out of control, he wanted pure chaos and destruction, but he couldn't enter his mind. He clicked his teeth again and soon Eclipse was silent.

As Tenshi opened his eyes he was greeted by the same darkness as before, everywhere around him was the same darkness as before. Tenshi sighed as he didn't expect to enter his mind when he fell asleep. Tenshi looked around and somehow expected Animus to appear any second and called his name.

"Animus? You there?" Tenshi called out, hoping that he will appear and the room will magically appear like it did last time. As expected the white light came back and engulfed the darkness and the room appeared like last time but instead of the coffee table being clean like last time. There was many mountain of paperwork that littered most of the coffee table. Confused, Tenshi walked up towards one of the stacks of paper work and grabbed of of the papers that glowed red and radiated heat. Tenshi inspected the paperwork and the paper read.

**Arcanine: Legendary Pokemon**

Tenahi looked confused, what was a pokemon the little boy thought and since it was Legendary was it rare or exotic? He shaked his head as he continued reading.

**Element: Fire**

**Weakness: Water, Ground, Rock**

**Resistants: Ice, Fire, Grass, Steel, Bug, Fairy**

**Ablility: Intimidate**

**Effect: Lowers the opponent attacks**

**Height: 6'03"= 1.9m**

**Weight: 341.7lbs= 155.0kg**

It had an image of this so called 'Arcanine' was below its information. The Blue-eyed boy looked down and saw a Dog-like animal with orange fur marked by jagged black striped, It had diamond-shaped ears with a beiged inside, beady black eyes, a round black nose. The beast had two pointed teeth that protruded from from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest were covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ears. Their was long tufts of fur growing behind it's elbows and around it's ankles. The belly of Archanine was black and it had a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle. Each of it's paws had three toes and a round pink pad.

Needless to say, Tenshi was shocked to find that Animus was looking at something like this, A fire dog that was tall?As Tenshi kept reading he found more about this four-legged fire beast.

**Moveset:**

**Flamethrower:**

**Type: Fire**

**Category: Special**

**Shoots a wave of intense flames that may leave a lingering burn that will effectively 'burn' the target.**

**Flare Blitz:**

**Type: Fire**

**Category: Physical**

**Coveres Arcanine in a cloak of intense flame and charges at the intended target but also damages Arcanine quite a lot due to the recoil.**

**Extreme Speed:**

**Type: Normal**

**Category: Physical**

**Charges at the target at blinding speeds.**

**Sunny Day:**

**Type: Fire**

**Category: Status**

**Intensifies the sun and powering up all fire-type moves while lowering all the water type moves.**

**Personality Change:**

**Loyal, Protective and warm to those it cares about. Becomes a loveable animal that loves to play, but in training or batte, it becomes serious.**

**[Activate]**

As Tenshi was reading he failed to notice that the paper that held Arcanine was merging with him. As Tenshi read the last thing that was on the paper, he realized that he couldn't let go of the paper as it was fully merging with him. Tenshi flailed his hand intensly but failed as the information fully merged with him and suddenly a beeping sound was heared in his head.

**'Arcanine added to archive. Current amount in Archive is now raised to six. Max slots now raised to seven, Locked slots now raised to ten. Time limit now lowered to five minutes, Continued use of Archive abilities will raise the time limit. Continutive adding to Archive will lower the time limit. To access Archive please say 'Open Archive' and select the file you wish to use'**

The voice sounded so much like Animus, Maybe thats why he wasn't here right now, he probably left to do something and left **Archive** in charge until he got back. As Tenshi had nothing else to do, he figured he might as well check out his Archive, so he took a seat on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Open Archive" Tenshi said, figuring that if he had to wait for Animus he might as well check this. Tenshi opened his eyes and infront of him was a semi-transparent screen with rows of five boxes before another row started. The screen had six slots that had files and one slot that was empty and ten slots that had chains formed on an 'X'. From left to right the file names were: **Vali Lucifer, ****Naofumi Iwatani, Kei Nagai,** **Jyugo, Gajeel Redfox, and Arcanine**. Curiously, he decided to see on Kei Nagai's file and see his details. As Tenshi willed his mind to open it, he found out that he couldn't, as he tapped his chin about it he tried something else. Instead of thinking about opening the file, what if he vocally opened the file. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself.

"Open Kei Nagai" Tenshi said, and surprisingly it worked as his file opened and he saw Kei's file.

**Kei Nagai**

**Race: Ajin**

**Weakness: Can not die, but can be put in an endless state of revival in the right situation. Can be stopped from reviving of repeatedly killed every three minutes.**

**Skills:**

**Immortality:**

**The**** user will be completely immortal and unable to die under any circumstances such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition.**

**Paralysis Scream**:

**When the user screams they can paralyze the people around them for a limit of five minutes, however it will have less of an effect if the target has been paralyzed before.**

**IBM**

**This matter allows the user to replace any lost body tissues or nutrients.**

**Black Ghost:**

**Using the IBM, the user can create ****a humanoid figure made completly of IBM. May have a disfiguration and will be unable to use in water or rain. Can be used three times a day for a limit of twenty minutes.**

**Personality Change:**

**Serious, Sarcastic, Logical and emotionally detached.**

**[Activate]**

Tenshi looked surpised he had immortality, paraylzing screams, health recovery, and some kind of summoning ability. As Tenshi. closed Kei's file, the world started to shake again, and unlike last time, Tenshi disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the boy left, Animus appeared out of nowhere and yawned and placed himself on the couch and decided to continue his paperwork, Unbeknownst to him that he was missing one. Tenshi woke up with the sunlight entering his room with the speed of syrup. The birds outside were chrpping away and doing what birds do. The boy refused to wake up and threw the covers over his face as he tired to go back to sleep again, soon he began to drift back into sleep, he felt his muscles relaxing, his eyes gettong heavier each second. The birds chirpping somehow gotten softer and soon he almost at sleeps door until he felt a heavy weight land on his stomache forcing him to open his eyes and cough multiple times. The boy threw the covers off of him and what he saw surprised him, He saw Mina in a white T-shirt that had the word 'Fun time' in silver glitter, with a blue skirt. As yellow eyes meet blue eyes, Tenshi felt a blush coming along as Mina was in his room. That raised a question and a flag in his mind.

_'How did she get in my room? I'm pretty sure I locked the door.' _Tenshi thought as he glanced towards the door to see his mother smiling oh-so innocently as well as holding a key to his room. Everything was solved at that moment. His mother wanted Mina and Tenshi to get together, Tenshi swore she was just like Momdoriya in some ways. Next or rather below his mother was Izuku and Ochako next to eachother. Izuku was wearing a plain yellow shirt and white shorts that were above his knees, while Ochako was wearing a khaki sweatshirt that had the word 'SUPER' in bold red and green pants. As Tenshi rolled Mina off him revealing his plain white pajama shirt and pants. As Mina rolled to the edge of the bed and ended on her stomache with a pout on her face, Tenshi got off his bed and slowly made his towards his closet and opened it to reveal clothing that was either black or different shades of blue. He decided on a deep blue shirt and black pants, as he grabbed his clothing he shoo'ed everyone out of his room so he could change.

_A couple minutes later..._

Tenshi opened his door and as soon as he did, his friends were waiting for him right next to his door. Tenshi felt a small smile appear on his face, as they all went to the living room for breakfast, Eggs, bacon and pancakes. While the kids chowed down on the all american breakfast, Kaguya snapped picture of them eating. As the kids were finishing their breakfast, Mina snatched Tenshi's last piece of bacon as to tease him. Tenshi reached for his delicious bacon, sadly Mina placed one end in her mouth as if to tell him 'It's mine' but Tenshi didn't care aa he bit the other end, both of them fought or rather ate the bacon to see who can get the most of it without noticing how close their faces were to eachother until they heard Tenshi mom, Izuku and Ochako gasp as they both realized that they were close... Real close. Mina turned lilac while Tenshi turned a dark red as they both got away from eachother, Unluckily for them, Kaguya snapped a picture of them. Both of them quickly grabbed their plates and placed them in the kitchen at speeds not known to children and walked back towards the table and sat down quietly whilst shaking and looking down on their hands. At that moment both of them wished that they dissappeared at that moment. After the _Bacon_ _Kiss' _as Tenshi's mother called it, they all went into the spare room, it had nothing special, only a single king-sized bed, a tv and a dresser next to said bed. The kids gathered on the bed discussing on the future, and surprise surprise, they all wished to become heroes.

"So Uraraka what is your Quirk?" Izuku asked as he had another notebook within his hands.

"M-My Quirk is Zero Gravity, If I touch anything with all five fingers they become weightless. If I use it on myself I get nauseous, and my limit is about one ton." Ochako said while Izuku wrote down everything in his _Hero analysis for the future 1_, Even additional stuff regaurding her quirk, like how to use her quirk and even rescue operations she would excel in. After writing all he could about Ochako, he turnes to Mina and repeated the process when she told him her Quirk was Acid. While they were talking about their Quirks, Tenshi was looking at the rest of his Archive Files.

_'Open Jyugo' _Tenshi thought as Jyugo's file opened up.

**Jyugo**

**Race: Human**

**Weapon: Shackles**

**Skills:**

**Problem Solving:**

**Extremely Intelligent at problem solving.**

**Lock picking:**

**Skilled at unlocking anykind of locks, including electronic lock except the ones on his hands, feet and neck.**

**Shackles:**

**Allows User the ablility to transform their arms into sword-like appendages that can cut through anything.**

**Personality Change:**

**Confident, Cheerful, Impulsive and tends to get bored easily.**

**[Activate]**

Tenshi looked surprised, Jyugo was very intelligent while being strong and accidently clicked 'activate' on Jyugo's file and soon shackles appeared on his body. Tenshi decided to check the rest of them, Unknowing to the boy that his friends were looking at him strangely. The boy closed Jyugo and checked out Naofumi's file.

_'Open Naofumi'_

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Race: Human**

**Weapon: Legendary Shield**

**Skills:**

**Rope Shield:**

**Transforms the shield into a rope.**

**Dog Bite Shield:**

**Causes the Shield to grow two dog heads that bite at people who attack it.**

**Air Strike Shield:**

**Instantly creates a shield for defense anywhere within range. This skill is very versatile as shields can be created in the air The Air Strike Shield can also be thrown at targets doing light damage and knocking targets off balance.**

**Shield Prison:**

**Creates a cage of shields that can be used to protect himself or others as well as trap enemies.**

**Personality Change:**

**Caring, Strict, Observent and realistic.**

**[Activate]**

When Tenshi closed Naofumi's file and was about to open the next he started to hear someone call his name.

"-nni! Tenni!" a voice called out, snapping Tenshi out of his zoned out state. The blue-wonder boy looked at the person who was calling his name to find Izuku waving his hand infront of his face.

"Y-Yes?" Tenshi said as the rubbed the back of his head, and then he heard a sound the sounded like metal clanking against metal. His eyes widen as the placed his hands and wrists visibly in front of his face to see that he had Jyugo shakles on. At that moment, Tenshi knew, he fucked up, he was sweating bullets. How did he mess up!

"S-So you have another Quirk Tenni? Izuku asked while Mina and Ochako were touching the shackles that were on his arms.

"I-I guess?" Tenshi lied as he was verbally told by Animus not to tell anyone about him or his Quirk, but accidentily used it instead of his quirk that he said he had use a different 'Quirk' infront of others.

"Do you know what it does?" Ochako asked while poking at the shackle on his left arm.

"I-I have no Idea..." Tenshi said while looking away and at the mirror at the wall to see that he indeed had Jyugo shackles, but he looked bored, He guessed that Jyugo personality had already affected him. As he slowly looked back at his friends who were looking at him strangly.

"We gotta tell your mom about this!" Mina said as she ran out the room, leaving Izuku, Ochako and Tenshi, who tried to stop her but failed in his attempt.

_A few minutes later..._

Tenshi's mother quickly ran into her son's room and found that little Mina was right about her son. Tenshi indeed had shackles on his neck, wrists and legs. She rushed and panicked as she attempted to take them off but failed. Instead she took them all to a Quirk Doctor as to see if this was another Quirk or something like that. The three kids were sitting in the waiting room whilst Kaguya and her son was with the doctor.

"So~ what do you guys think the things do?" Ochako asked while she swung her legs.

"Maybe it will increase his strength?" Izuku said as he opened his notebook and wrote down all the possiblities. "But that would mean he would have two quirks that work really well together... he can beat up bad guys while taking their strength and increaseing his own strength even more... It's an infinate loop!" The boy said as he continuously wrote more possibilities about his childhood friend.

As they continued to chit chat about Tenshi's shackles, the door to the doctors office opened and both Kaguya and Tenshi, but the young boy had swords on his arms and hands instead of the shackles that were there before and around his neck and legs was some kind of black armor that was wrapped around him like tape. However the most notible change were in his eyes, instead of being the ocean blue they normally were, instead they were ruby red and glowed, his teeth gotten sharper similar to that of a sharks. As they got closer the sword-like things on Tenshi's arm vanished in a puff of smoke and the shackles were back again. They decided to put Tenshi listed as a dual-quirk user and name the shackles as another quirk. The little boy decided to name them as they were 'Shackles' and soon found out that the name was unavailable and had to come up with a different name. After a long hardful thought he decided on 'Blade shackles' with his previous Quirk, 'Divine Dividing' ,most of the doctors urged him on becoming a hero and saying he had a really unique quirk, like the teacher did with Katsuki. The dual- quirk boy ignored him and soon meet up with his friends again, sighing he decided to tell Izuku about the name of his other quirk and like before, Izuku went on a Quirk Analysis sesson.

The kids soon left the doctors office but not without knowing that their friend was listed as dual-quirked. As they all went home, Tenshi thought that if he was going to have all these powers, he will use all of them to protect everyone even if it costs him his personality.

**And I finished on my last day off, the next chapter is where we get a time skip into cannon. But it will be wayyyy different from cannon.** **TTLY my bros.**


	5. To Be A Hero

Chapter 5: To be a Hero

Years past since the doctors visit, As the four friends grew up together they gotten closer. Even though all of them went to different schools, with the exception of Izuku and Tenshi, Izuku and Ochako hanged out almost every weekend and sometimes after school. As for Mina and Tenshi, they started dating when they both started Middle School. They always remained at each others side no matter where they were. However not all relationships are perfect as they sometimes argued about the stupidest reasons, like homework or even movies, but they always came to a conclusion. The four also trained together and acted more as a family than friends. Tenshi got better with his two quirks and learned more about the others, like that Gajeel was a dragonslayer and could use various attacks that involved Iron. However he was weak against anything that could hurt a dragon, including other dragonslayers and he had to eat iron to use any attack Gajeel had. As for Vali, he found out everything about his abilities, he had almost the same weakness as Gajeel but he had something more powerful. The Balance Breaker and the even more dangerous, Juggernaut Drive, it was highly dangerous, so dangerous to the point Tenshi could lose his sanity and then his life.

Izuku still didn't have it any better, although he was more driven to become a hero, everyone in school putted him down just because he was quirkless. But everytime they beated him, he got right back up even stronger than before, but no one tried to put him down more than Katsuki Bakugou, as he despised all four of them. He felt it needed to be proven that even if they had quirks, he was the better of them, and as for Izuku, the explosive teen felt it needed to be physically beaten into him. Everyday, Izuku had been physically beaten by Katsuki and his goons just for the sake of proven something pointless, well in Tenshi's mind. Izuku told Tenshi that it was his battle to fight, that he could take it, but it only fueled the protectiveness of Izuku and the hatred of Katsuki. Soon the two found themselfs at the end of their Junior High school years and will have to decide of their futures. The teacher opened the door and walked in with a stack of papers, and soon walked towards the podium. As the teacher reached to podium, he began straightening out some paperwork. Soon he began to look towards the class.

"It's important to think about your future..." the teacher started out before giving a wide smile, "But I know you are all looking forward to become Heroes!" The educator promptly threw the papers that he held in the air, while everyone in class activated their Quirks, All except three people. Those three were Katsuki Bakugou, who grew up training his arms since his quirk awakened. The explosive teen stood at 5'8" and had a narrow but muscular build, he kept his hair short but still spiked. He was currently leaning back in his chair and had his feet on top of his desk. The next one was Izuku, who had a height of 5'5", a little small but underneath were toned muscles. Years of traing lead the once skinny kid to but sculpted. The freckled teen was writting in his Hero Analysis book about the new hero, Mt.Lady, And finally Tenshi who stood at a height of 5'9". He kept his shackles as they were registered as his second Quirk but they took alot of effort to keep them activated, he too was build similar to Izuku but a little more buff. The Inmate student was staring out the window with his shackled arms across the desk and his head flat on the desk.

"Yes, Yes, You _All_ have wonderful Quirks," The teacher started before gathering the papers off the ground with his wrist Quirk, "But remember the rules, no Quirk usage in school, unless it's a mutation." The Teacher finally restacked all the papers and was about to pass them out until an certain teen spoke out.

"Dont clump me," Katsuki started before looking at the teacher,"with these worthless extras!" Katski started to look down on them... as usual.

"Extras?!" one girl shouted in rage. "What makes US extras?!"

"He's being extra cocky today isn't he?" one boy said to no one.

"What makes you so special! huh?" another boy with rocks for hair questioned.

"Ah Bakugou! You listed to go to UA? Didn't you?" The educator said with a smug smile as he read the explosive students paper.

Katsuki grew a small smirk as everyone was silenced. He knew that he would get in, its only natural that the _next _number one hero gets his way.

"UA!" one of the students shrieked in surprise.

"The school that has less than a 0.2% acceptance rate! No way!" another student stated as more students piled on.

"It's basically _impossible_ to get in unless you have a really strong Quirk, unlike you pathetic losers, My Quirk is perfect!" Katsuki said as he grinned and narrowed his eyes,"Just like me!"

"If my memory serves me right, I believe both Bunkatsu and Midoriya are both going to UA as well." The teacher said, he always wanted to see a fight between the shackled warrior and the explosive creator. The entire class looked shocked and stared at Izuku before laughing.

Katsuki looked at Tenshi first, making sure that the inmate wouldn't get in his way, before setting his glare at Izuku. The explosive boy marched out of his seat and towards Izuku's desk, the green-haired cinnonmin roll saw this and closed his notebook before placing it in All Might themed backpack. The inmate student glanced towards Katsuki 's and Izuku's direction, prepared to intervine if needed. Katsuki prepared an explosion as he slammed his hand onto the Quirkless boy's desk that caused the boy to look up to see an enraged Katsuki.

"Deku! Who gave you the right to apply to a hero school! You don't even have a Quirk, You Quirkless Deku!" Katsuki seethed as his eyes were full of rage. The others heard this and started to join in.

"A Quirkless person trying to be a Hero? Talk about a joke!" a student laughed while others also made comments.

"Even though he is a senior, he still has that dumb dream that he could be a hero!" A girl with blue hair stated.

"I doubt anyone would hire a Quirkless person, talk about being totally useless!" A boy with a long nose Quirk said.

"I have the right to do whatever I want Kacchan, You guys don't control me and you never will." Izuku stated as he calmly got up and stared at the former friend in the eyes.

Katsuki took execption of this, "I guess I need to remind you where you stand Deku!" as he got ready to prepare another explosion but to the green-haired boy's face until he heard a snap of a camera. The entire class looked toards the sound to see that Tenshi held a camera that was aimed in the two boy's direction and holding a smartphone that was recording the entire ordeal. Most of the students paled when they saw that they were all being recorded bullying someone but no one paled more than Katsuki as he was recorded using his Quirk to hurt others... like a villain.

"Y'know," the blue eyed boy said infront of the silent class, "I wonder how many Hero schools will accept you guys after this? Maybe I should show it to a Pro Hero like Best Jeanist, who just happens to be my mom's boyfriend." The class paled even further, one of the students was about to show a video about bullying to the number four ranked hero!

"Bunkatsu lets not let this ge-" The teacher calmly started before Tenshi interjected again.

"Get out of hand because he has a good quirk?, Tell me _Teach_, You are suppose to be an educator and help students but yet you stood their with a smug smile as one of YOUR student were bullied infront of you. So i'm going to give everyone here a chance... Apologize to Izuku," Tenshi said as he glared at Katsuki., "Everyone **will** apologize to Izuku or this video goes not only to the pros but the police as well!" The class went silent and was fearful, Tenshi held their future in his hands more or less, but to apologize to a quirkless person for telling the truth?

Katsuki stood in disbelief, it was either damage his pride or lose his future. The explosive teen sucked his breath as he slighly narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry." He scoffed as he turned away and walked back to his seat. Tenshi looked over the sea of spoiled children as they slowly looked at eachother and soon back towards Izuku and they all slightly bowed.

"I'm Sorry" "I Apologize" "We're sorry" Was the general response as they all apologize and sat back down. Tenshi was smiling as he and Izuku sat back down in their seats and class began. Soon after class began, Tenshi looked out the window.

_'Hey Animus?' _Tenshi thought as he wished to talk to his other world counterpart. He waited for awhile until he hear a familiar voice in his head.

_'Yeah *Chomp* Tenshi?' _Animus answered back after taking a bite of his sandwich. In Tenshi regard this has happend many times when he talked to Animus but the question still lingered in Tenshis' mind, where did he get the sandwich from?

_I almost finished mastering all my powers, when am I going to get a new one?' _Tenshi stated and then asked. It had been almost a decade since Animus gave the teen his powers, ten years to train and hone each one of his powers.

_'I'll look through what I have on papers... Any preference?' _Animus asked after finishing the last bite of his sandwich. Since Tenshi was old enough the teen could make his own decisions at his age.

_'Something like Arcanine but I want the opposite element of him.' _Tenshi answered back quickly. The multi-quirked boy already knew what he wanted for a while.

_'Alrighty then, give me a couple of minutes to sort through the papers and i'll give you the ability.' _Animus answered back, the god-like being was going to give his host another power anyways so he thought why not.

'_Thanks Animus.' _Tenshi thought before Animus cut the line. Tenshi looked foward to find the teacher writing an equation on the board, something about rationalitys? He didn't know or care, he was in the top ten smartest people in that school. Tenshi looked over towards Katsuki and saw that the teen was glaring at his childhood friend. Tenshi went on alert as he made a mental note to stay behind after class to spy a little.

After awhile he heard from Animus again. _'Ok I got one and I'm transfering it now' _The reincarnator said as a familiar pain went through Tenshis' body but this time it had another feeling, Tenshi felt something akin to slime covering his skin. As the boy suffered through the pain an Image of a blue alligator and it's name shot through his head.

**Feraligatr**:** Big Jaw Pokemon**

An Image of a bulky, bipedal crocodilian creature that looked primarily blue with accents of yellow and red. Feraligatr most notable feature was its large, powerful jaws that was filled with rows of teeth. Feraligatr has three sets of red spikes on its body: one on its head, another of its back that seemed to be more prominent, due to the size and bulk of Feraligatr shoulders, and lastly one near the tip of its tail. On its body it had a bisected, V-Shaped yellow patter between its thighs. Lastly the giant alligator had large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

**Element:** **Water**

**Weakness:** **Electric, Grass**

**Resistants:** **Ice, Water, Fire, Steel**

**Ablility:** **Torrent**

**Effect:** **Increases power of Water-type attacks by 50% when user is in a pinch**

**Height: 7'07"= 2.3m**

**Weight: 195.8lbs= 88.8kg**

**Moveset:**

**Hydro Pump:**

**Type: Water**

**Catagory: Special**

**Blasts a high volume of water towads the target that is launched under great pressure.**

**Dragon Dance:**

**Type: Dragon**

**Category: Status**

**The user performs a mystic and powerful dance that boots the speed and attack stats.**

**Ice Punch:**

**Type: Ice**

**Category: Physical**

**The foe is punched with an Icy fist. Has a 10% change to freeze the target.**

**Earthquake**:

**Type: Ground**

**Catagory: Physical**

**The user sets of an Earthquake that damages everyone around the user.**

Tenshi placed a hand on his chest to feel the clothing being slightly wet but not noticable. The proceeded to ask permisson to use the bathroom from the teacher, who allowed him since class was almost over. Tenshi rushed towards the restroom and slammed the door open. As the blue-eyed boy grabbed some paper towels to dry his slightly soaked form, he looked towards the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

"Time flies by fast doesn't it?" the curly-haired teen said to himself. He ran his hand through his hair as the sighed. He turned from his reflection and walked towards the door, unknoticing that his relfection morphed into Eclipse before disappearing. As the teen walked the halls filled with other quirked teens roaring to go home. He looked out the window to find that most of the students already left the school grounds. Soon after the shackled teen walked the halls, he arried at the door to his classroom, but before opening it he heard and explosion.

"That was unnecissary Katuski!" he heard Izuku shouted before another explosion and a thumping sound.

"Be real Deku! I'm the **only **one qualified to enter UA, after all I am a perfectionist." He heard Katsuki said through the walls. "So let me give you some advice, Stay away from UA and don't even think about applying for any other Hero schools because _you _aren't worth it." The teen heard footsteps and another explosion.

"Aren't going to say anything? well if you really want to have a quirk listen up. Jump of the roof of the school and hope you are reborn with a decent quirk!" That was tthe last straw as the inmate student slammed the door wide open. Normally he would glare at Katsuki but after what he just heard, he was pissed. His eyes were dangerously narrow, but instead of being their normal blue they were red as his shackles changed into their sword form which surprised Katsuki and his goons as Tenhsi wasn't one to show his quirk. The sword-armed teen looked slightly to the left to see that Izuku was clutching what was left of his Hero Analysis book, but what pissed him off the most was that his best friend was crying, let it be known that anyone who made Izuku cry, felt Tenshis' wrath. As the teen faced towards Katsuki and his goons and raised his left words towards them barely reached their necks.

"Get out, Last warning before I send you to the Undertaker." Tenshi threatened as both the goons that were by Katsuki side, ran away, Katsuki just scoffed as he lit an explosion in his hand.

"Are you looking down on me! I'll fucking murder you inmate!" Katsuki said as he spreaded his legs apart and put his arms at his sides making small explosions. Tenshi placed his left leg infront of his right, both toes facing his foe. He slightly bent his knees and raised his left sword fully out towards his childhoods friends tormentor while his right was also facing towards him but was bent and closer to Tenshis' face. The two sized each other up,waiting for the first one to make a move. They waited until Izuku stood up, wipeing his eyed as he walked up to Tenshi and grabbed his collar and tugged on it, telling Tenshi to just leave. The sword boy quickly grabbed the message as he turned in swords back into their origional shackled forms and turned around, pissing off Katsuki even more.

"Oi! Inmate what are you doing!" Katsuki yelled as Izuku and Tenshi walked out the door. Katsuki was stunned as both Izuku and Tenshi left him like he...he was nothing. The ashy-haired teen clenched his fist and grinned his teeth as he mentally swore that he would put them in their place, underneath his feet.

As both teens walked home, Izuku decided to take a shortcut while Tenshi decided to go to a store to pick up some snacks unbeknownst to him of what awaits Izuku on his travel. The shackled teen entered the store, he looked down at his list.

**-Pocky**

**-Chips**

**-Soda**

**-Mochi**

"And they leave me to foot the bill...again." Tenshi said with a sigh. As he gathered the materials on his list, he proceeded to the checkout. As he waited in line he checked his phone as it had been almost Thirteen minutes since he and Izuku parted ways. When the teen finally finished paying for his items and walked out the convienit store, he heard a giant explosion. The inmate teen looked around to see smoke rising nearby, He felt something off as he ran towards the explosions, as he turned around the corner he saw multipule heroes including the new Heroine, Mt. Lady, Deatharms, Kamui woods, Backdraft and two other pro heroes that he didn't know. As the weaved he way through the crowd he saw Izuku looking forwards towards the chaos, the shackled teen followed his gaze to see Katsuki pleading for help as he was being sufficated by somekind of villain. Tenshi felt sorry for the boy and weaved his way out of the crowd and towards a nearby allyway nearby. The shackled teen slowly looked around making sure no one saw him or watched him walk into the ally. The boy hastly took off his clothes and shove them in his backback and decided to hide it and his groceries behind the dumpster. He had practiced this many times. He focused on feeling the heat under his skin, the power of fire. His body started to glow white as he grew in size and became more dog-shaped. As his body started to glow less, he took a deep breathe and howled.

"**BHAWWWWWL!**" The orange beast howled as he jumped and landed on the rooftop overlooking the allyway just in time to see All Might save Izuku and Katsuki from the villain. Feeling like he wasted his time transforming, he was about to transform back until he heard some people cry.

"My children are still inside the building! Save them!" A young lady said as she cried.

"My Husband is still in there, You gotta help him! Please! another woman cried as she tried to run back into the building.

"What about my wife! You guys are heroes! Save her!" A middle age man said angerily.

Arcanine felt it, the need to help people as he let out another howl, startling them as he jumped down the building landing a few feet from the crowd. The pros startled by the beast got into a fighting position as they were prepared to deal with another Villain. Arcanine ran towards the burning building as he heroes saw it as a giant beast charging at backdraft.

"Halt there Villain! We won't allow you to hurt anyone!" Kamui said as he, Mt. Lady and Death Arms got ready to restrain and capture the beast. However, Arcanine became wrapped in flames but the dog-like creature wasn't burning as he continued to run forwards making his way into the building. The Heroes were shocked to say the least, they thought that persons Quirk was a transformation, but that didn't rule out that they still thought he was a villain. After a few minutes, most of the all three of the civilians gave up hope as the building exploded into flames. They started to cry out and the others placed their hands to their mouths until they saw something jump from thr burning buildings' roof and land in-between the crowd and the heroes. The middle age man ran towards the beast and landed on his knees.

"My wife? Did... Did you find her?" He said inbetween sobes. Arcanine simply laid down in front of the man and tilted a bit to the right as two little girls, a young lady and a male with a horn on his head fell from the beast back. The four were coughing as they got up. The three looked over joyed to find their loved ones alive, The beast looked towards the two little girls and saw that they had smugges on their faces, Arcanine moved his head towards the little girls, scaring everyone until he liked their faces clean, making them giggle in the process. The heroes made their way towards Arcanine with All Might in tow. As the heroes stopped infront of the beast, Death Arms who was in the front was annoyied that someone used their quirk without permisson of a hero and started to belittle the beast.

"You can't use your quirk in public! Deactivate it now!" He ordered, but the beast tilited its head to the side as to _act_ confused. in reality Tenshi just didn't want to be caught and his time limit was almost up.

The fire-dog slowly got up and turned around as the crowd parted ways for the giant beast. He ignored the cries of restriction from the heroes and used his **Extreme Speed **to 'Vanish' away. The heroes looked shocked, but none more than All Might as he possibly saw a creature that had three quirks but he put that to the back of his mind as he needed to find the green haired boy. As the beast barely made it back into the allyway his transformation wore off as a huge puff of smoke engulfed the creature only to quickly disperse to reveal the blue-eyed boy naked. As the boy sighed as he grabbed his clothes behind the dumpster and re-clothed themself. As the boy exited the allyway with his groceries, he was unaware of the black tired eyes that was watching him the entire time. As the teen walked home and walked up the driveway he was surprised by a pink blur that ran out his house and tackled him to the ground, making him drop his groceries in the process.

"Babe... get off please?" Tenshi begged as his pink-skinned girlfriend saddled him.

"Nope~" she said as she leaned in for a kiss and Tenshi was happy to oblige. As they were kissing another voice called out to them.

"In the middle of the driveway? come on guys." a female voice said as they both looked up to see Ochako with light blush on her face. Mina pouted as she got off her boyfriend and picked up the snacks. As They all walked through the door. After settling down a bit, Izuku bursts into the room with visible sweat on his face. All three looked at Izuku with confusion, well two and a half, Tenshi was wondering how he got here before Izuku, even with the incident. As the three stared at the greenette, Ochako was the first one to compose herself.

"So Dekiru, where have you been?" She asked with an innocent smile. Izuku slightly looked to the side before answering her question.

"Training..." he said with uncertanity as he scrached the back of his head. Ochako didnt believe him as she turned on the News channel.

As the News channel started up, A beautiful lady with silver hair and deer antlers protuding from her head showed up behind the news counter.

_'This just in a villain attack left people tramatized, as a slime-like villain took a young teen, named Katsuki Bakugou and used his Quirk to destroy an allyway, another student by Izuku Midoriya attempted to resuse his classmate until All Might arrived. I can say I speak for most of us, Thank you All Might_.' The deer lady reported. '_In other news_ _a dog-like animal with a quirk has been seen rescuing four civilians from a burning building were the same villain attack took place. If you or anyone else has any information concerning or had possibly seen this animal, alert any heroes and policeman nearby. In mor-'_ As the tv was shut off, Izuku started to have a cold sweat. He tried to take multiple steps back until Ochako started crying. Everyone was taken aback by the gravity-users outcome. The three rushed to her side as she covered her teary face, As the three tried to comfort her, She threw herself and latched on at the greenhaired teen and spoke inbetween sobs.

"You Idiot! You recklessly threw yourself intl danger without us! What would have happen if All Might wasn't there! How could I love you if you died!" She cried with a blush. Izuku had three seconds before he felt Ochakos' lips press against his. Heat filled his mouth as Ochako put more pressure onto his lips. As they seperated a thin piece of saliva connected them still. As they leaned in for another kiss, the sound of a camera snapping pulled them out of their daze. The two realized what they were doing and quickly turned beet red but they still held eachother.

"Well," Mina started before walking over to Tenshi and sat on his lap and resting her head on his hard chest while he wrapped his strong arms around her, securing her."We got another couple~"

**I got bored and could write that good for a few days, so i hope you liked the chapter. Im keeping the secret of one for all from Tenshi... for now heh. Well I have lots of work and classes so the next chapter will be out hopefully at the end of two weeks. Ttyl bros**


	6. Limits

**Hey, im back... sadly. Well tbh I've been going through depression and I needed a break. I lost my voice due to depression and I feel kinda empty. So that is the reason behind 'A shattered Soul' but I realized I really like making fanfiction even if i'm bad at it. It makes me feel something again so yeah. I like this story cause it has unlimited possiblilities. Well Ima start wroting now.**

Chapter 6: Limits

A few days after the Slime Villain attack, the four went off in their own direction, though they will see eachother from time to time. The blue-eyed teen sat at home alone, he tried to hangout with Mina, but she was training as well as Ochako and Izuku. The teen decided to go out for a bit, the teen walked through the hall of his house towards his door and closed it when he went through. The teen walked through the area, bored of what to do until he heard an argument nearby. Tenshi decided to find a nearby allyway and transform. As the teen found his secluded spot, he felt the the burning sensation of the fire dog ready to be released. The teen didn't fight back as he was soon enveloped in a bright light, when the light died down, Arcanine was all that was in the allyway. Tenshi heard the scream again and this time he was ready to take action. The fire dog climbed the roof leaping from one side of the building to the next until he was on top. Arcanine ran towards the scream to see an attractive middle-age woman with spiky, dark purple hair that went down below her waist. She wore a simple white teeshirt and black leggings and held her purse awkwardly. Tenshi didn't notice this but the two that were mugging her were moving wierd, the fire dog decided to see where this would go as he jumped down between the 'bad guys' and the 'victim' and growled.

"It really did come..." the lady whispered as she stared at the mighty beast. She had never seen anything like it, orange pelt, tan fur, and stood over 6 feet tall. She wondered what this beast was.

The 'muggers' were also in shocked. Now that Tenshi looked at it, one of the muggers had long shaggy black hair and an unshaven face, and looked oddly tired... maybe he needed a nap or caffine. He was tall and all he wore was black shaggy clothes, the dog looked at the man getting the feeling of deja vu. The other man had long blond hair that went down to the middle of his back. The 'mugger' had a small blond mustache and was wearing a yellow shirt with a leather vest over it, he also wore a tight rocker pants and fingerless gloves that had silver studs at the knuckles.

"So the beast took the bait! Right Shouta!!!" The blond yelled, making Arcaine flinch a bit, who knew that animals had such sensitive hearing. "So we have to subdue the dog right?" he asked his friend besides him looking confused. The hobo nodded as he activated his quirk, making his hair levitate and his eyes glowing red. Though his quirk was activated it didn't make the transformation disappear but it temporarily blocked his skill and what worse, his connection to Animus.

Tenshi or Arcanine started to shake his head and started to straighten out and stand completely still. The hobo started to move in closer, knowing that he removed his quirk, he hoped that this would be an easy capture. However just before he could reach the beast, it suddenly turned around and pinned down the woman with one of its paws and applying pressure against her chest making it hard for her to breath.

"Midnight!" both of the 'muggers' yelled as they saw one of their own being pinned down by the beast infront of them.

"Eraserhead deactivate your Quirk please. It seems to be interferring with the animals thought process." a random voice called out. Apparently the voice had alot of authority because the now named Eraserhead stopped using his quirk. After Eraserhead stopped using his quirk, Tenshi's connection with Animus and as well as his skills were back. The fire dog shook his head again before releasing the pinned woman, who turned and got on her hands and knees and started gasping for air. While the two ran towads their friend and helped her up, Tenshi wanted to know what just happend.

_'Animus... what was that?!' _The teen mentally screamed,_'It felt like I had no control over myself, like something else was guiding me...' _The teen didn't know what happend, he felt like all control he had was cut off.

_'Tenshi... your body... its time I told you the truth. Your body can't handle or control all the power I have given you or will give you, so when the connection was lost, the power just went rampant and chaotic. So the power overwelmed you and well... that happend.' _Animus explained confusingly. The being told the teen part of the truth, Animus felt like Tenshi wasn't ready for the full truth yet nor was he ready.

_'You're saying I'm not strong enough?' _The blue-eyed teen asked. Sure he had an amazing quirk that will give him more quirks and he was fine with that, he would have been the most powerful person alive, maybe stronger than All Might. He had to keep training and get stronger! _'Animus starting today, make a training schedule for me, I need to get stronger to control the power you have given me!'_

Animus internally smirked as Tenshi took his second step after years of gaining his quirk. However, it also made him frown that the teen still thinks the power belongs to himself(Animus) and not his, but Animus couldn't just tell him, no, the boy had to learn on his own as he now owns that power for it is no longer Animus' power, the only thing Animus is doing is sealing most of it. The teen and Animus was snapped out of their own little world with a flick on his snout that make the beast recoil in shock to see the three in front of him with their arms crossed as well as a tiny... bear? mouse? dog? infront of them.

"So principal what should we do with...him?" The blond said with one of his hands on his hip. He pointed oddly at the dog beast that was just standing there looking at them with its beady eyes.

"Well first we need to meet the person who is the beast." The tiny creature said with his hands behind his back. The creature then presented his right paw. "I am Nezu, I am the principal of the renowned school, UA." The now named Nezu said.

Tenshi looked shocked that the principal of UA was here in front of him, greeting him. The beast lowered his body as to lay down and be somewhat lower to the ground and about the same height as the principal. Unknowingly the beast started emitting smoke as he was suddenly engulfed in the grey foamy air. The four were caught off guard and suddenly backed away and got ready for a fight. Eraserhead put up his fists, the blond put on some collar that had somekind of Mic on it, and the lady placed her hand on her right forarm and began tearing off the fabric until there was one layer of clothing left between her skin and the open air. The mouse-hybrid placed his head in his hand almost similar to those who are thinking about something. As the smoke dissapated revealing the brown-skinned Tenshi in his real form, Shackles included, as the teen stood up and opened his blue-eyes looking straight at the four who seemed even more surprised that the beast was a little kid. The shackled teen crossed his arms and tilited his head silightly to the left, making his curly hair cover part of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nezu," Tenshi said as he bowed at a 45 degree angle and placed both his arms tightly to his side,"I am ...umm, well I rather not tell you my name but call me Bunkatsu." The teen lifted his head and looked straight at the others and stared at the three as he knew two of them because of the battle but the blond was a mystery to him. The teen lifted the rest of his body as he tried to get a better view of the blond until it hit him.

"You're Present Mic?! Thats surprising, but not expected." The shackled teen said, "But back to the main reason, what do you want with me?" The teen said as he looked directly at Nezu for his answer.

The mouse gave a small smile,"We'd like to just talk to you for a minute of you don't mind?" The principal said while the three started to relax a little. "What is your Quirk Young Bunkatsu?"

Tenshi waved him off, "Well first off, thank you for not arresting me straight off the bat, and as for your question, I am listed as a dual quirk user but i'm guessing you know that the giant dog transformation wasn't one of them?" Tenshi visibly saw the shocked looks on Present Mic and Mightnight but somehow Eraserhead hid his really well. "My two 'known' Quirks are Divine Dividing and Blade Shackles, but the transformation is something I rather not explain." Tenshi grew a cold sweat as he didn't want to explain his actual quirk but the look that Eraserhead and Nezu gave him made him shiver.

"B-But I d-don't mind telling you about the transformation but please keep it a secret from anyone... I was told not to tell anyone." The teen said as he grasped his hands and looked at them. Nezu gave a reassuring nod as he knew there was no other way to get his answers.

"Nezu Sir! We..." Present Mic started but Nezu raised his hand stopping the voice hero. The mouse looked at the blond giving him look that silenced him in the midway.

"If we want any infromation we best start small then work on him trusting us for more, it's effective." The tired hero said interuppting the mouse thing.

"I was going to elaborate on that but yes, in shorten terms that is what I wanted to say." The principal gave the tired hero a look that made him flinch. Seriously what power does this little mouse have over multiple people to make them shut up. The mouse turned back toward the shackled teen, "Please elaborate on this transformation, if you will?"

The teen lowered his arms, "Well, It's... another Quirk I have, but don't really use often. To be more precise I try not to use my Quirks as often as possible because of the side effects." This the four to raise their eyebrows in confusion and the teen looked at his feet and explained a little bit more, "My Quirks force my personality to change, It puts a lot of strain on my body, I have a time limit, and worst of all, If I use the same quirk repeatedly after the time limit is up or try to combine them, well I really don't know what will happen but I was warned not to try or even expreiment with it."

"I see, but what if we experiment and tr-" Midnight started before Tenshi cut her off, "Look I was warned by someone not to use it! I am not putting my life endanger just for some god damn experiment! If that is all I would like to leave now!" The teen screamed as his eyes turned red and his hair gained a similar look towards Eclipses' ,as he walked past them leaving the allyway and the four in shock.

"That could've gone better..." Eraserhead said as he watched the teen walkout of the ally way, "but his hair gained a red tint? Another Quirk?" He asked the principal. The mouse rodant shaked his head but looked uncertained.

"I'm not sure but whatever the case is..." Nezu said as he stared at the entrence of the allyway. The mouse gave a sigh and signaled the teachers to follow him, they had to get the entrence exams ready soon.

_With Tenshi..._

_'Good damn_ _UA teachers wanting me to experiment on myself! Just forget about them and focus on the Entrance Exams.' _Tenshi thought as his rage died down and started to look around _'I wonder what Izuku and the others are up to?' _The shackled teen shaked his head and started to walk into the forest _'I gotta train, So for right now I need to focus on my Limitations and break them down!'_

"Well better start here than never, Time to Train!" The shackled teen said to no one in perticular and started to follow Animus' training list mentally. It was mostly just physical training and training all his quirks individually, trying to increase the time limits of them all.

Six _Months Later..._

The dark skinned male fell towards the forest floor, covered in sweat as the evening sun tormented the young man, forcing him to sweat even more than he already was, it was an endless cycle that the shackled teen had to go through for the past six months. The teen lifted his arm with all the effort he had left to check the time on his phone. The teen checked his phone, as it read 6:37pm, Tenshi struggled as he got up. He had to get ready for school tomorrow, he also needed a shower... badly. He stunked before but this was a whole new level, it was like someone took week old expired shirmp and got some homeless man to bath in it and then took the shirmp and rolled it in shit. The teen staggered through the forest and soon found his way towards the main street, however usually it would have the ocassonal cars and people but it was dead silent, the teen figured that it was probably a slow day but realized the red tail-coated man staring at him from across the street. Tenshi stared at the man, he looked exactly like Animus except for the red hair and red tail-coat but it was there, that person was staring at him with cold red eyes murderous eyes. The two just stared at eachother from accros the street until the mysterious person started walking towards the shackled teen. The teen started to look around to see that everything was veing enveloped by darkness tar that crawled its way towards the teen. Tenshi looked forward to see that the Animus-look alike was right in front of him. Blue eyes poured into deep red ones as they again, stared at eachother.

"H-Hey t-there, w-who are you?" Tenshi managed to studder out, he didn't know how to explain it but this guy radiated power, more power than he felt from Animus.

The Nega-Animus placed his finger on his chin and had a confused look on his face as if he was surprised, "I am your powers Negitivity or put it more simply," The shadow being gained a feral look on his face, as his lips streched to ear to ear and his canines showed,"I **am Animus Eclipse**** but call me Eclipse**" he said as he voice became distorted, setting the shackled teen off.

"O-okay Eclipse, W-what do you want?" The teen managed to get through his shivering lips. This power wasn't pleasent for him as he felt like he was going to pass out any second, his legs felt like jelly as he stood face to face with Eclipse. The Red-coated man relaxed his face as he stated what he wanted.

"I **want **Chaos, Destruction, pain, misery! and hat is where you come in, Tenshi!" Eclipse said as he pointed towards the shackled teen. Tenshi looked shocked as he didn't want to cause destruction, He was training to become a hero not a villain. Eclipse placed his hand on top of the young teens head at such a fast pace that the teen didnt realize it until he transfer his power to the boy. Red lightning sparked around the Red-coats arm as Tenshi felt the negitive power surge through him. After a while the sparks died down and Tenshi was on the ground shivering.

"You survived! Thats good. I'm not going to tell you what happend to you buuut~ Lets just say that I gave you a **Demonic ****Power up!**" Eclipse said as he seemed to melt into a pile of goo, slowly making his way towards Tenshi shadow. "**HAve FuN**!" was the last thing the shadow being said as he fully dissapeared. As soon as the shadow dissappeared, Tenshi blinked and suddenly he was infront of his house. He shook his head as he must have dreampt it up as he was walking home, until he looked at the window and saw Eclipse for a mere second. Now he had to figure out what kind of power Animus Shadow gave him but he wasn't without any hints. Eclipse said he was his powers' nevatigity, so not he needed to talk to Animus.


End file.
